Breath
by cheapxperfume
Summary: SEQUEL TO TE. Two betrayals have left Scarlett stunned & hollow. The Varden, reaching the end of their rope, send her on a mission to steal the last dragon egg from Galbatorix. Once there, she stumbles upon the very last person she expected to see again.
1. Sacrifice Yourself

The Council of the Varden was locked in yet another fierce debate

"What we need to do is fight back before the Empire has time to fully regroup!" a bearded man shouted across the table.

A woman put out her hand, palm out. "With all due respect, sir, violence will only provoke them, not defeat them. Do I need to remind you of how many lives were lost in the last battle?"

The previous speaker grumbled and composed himself. But then another, this time a male elf, took his place. He stood. "We cannot wait around for them to make the first move, no matter how many casualties there have been!" he exclaimed. "I'm not suggesting a bold, dramatic move has to be executed, but something has to be done, whether we take evasive action or not." He remained standing, searching for an idea.

Eragon stood and any muttering there had been was silenced as they all looked up in reverent awe. "What if we went after the last remaining dragon egg?" he suggested.

The elf stared at the Rider incredulously. "Are you really expecting us to risk valuable troops on a mission to attack Galbatorix's fortress, even though it will surely prove to be fatal?"

Eragon stayed calm. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that a single person would infiltrate Galbatorix's ranks, undercover, of course, and gather enough information to find the egg and steal it."

The elf threw his head back and laughed. "That is ridiculous." He faced the crowd. "Would any of you really subject yourselves to such mindless danger?"

A girl near the back stood. She was always in the back, but nobody ever noticed her. That was about to change.

"I would," she said quietly. "I would go."

Unbeknownst to the rest of the Council, this had all been planned in advance. Eragon had made sure Scarlett was willing, then taught her what to say. It had been his idea to casually bring up the dragon egg; her idea to go undercover. This is why Eragon smiled as she spoke, smelling a victory.

"I would willingly risk my life for the Varden and what it stands for," Scarlett said, her voice slowly picking up speed. "I would defy Galbatorix to his face; I would fight for days on end; I would die if it meant that the Varden could live on in peace and freedom. I might make mistakes, but I am no traitor and I can be trusted. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to rid Alagäesia of its evil dictator once and for all."

Finished with her speech, she sat. Her words were received with tremendous applause; the elf that had previously laughed in Eragon's face hung his head in shame and sat.

Eragon smiled and took his seat as well as talk turned plans for this change in events. Scarlett was immediately offered a seat at the table, and she took it gratefully.

"So." A dwarf swung his head around, his skeptic eyes boring into hers. "What do you plan on doing to be welcomed into Galbatorix's castle with open arms?"

Caught unawares. Scarlett opened her mouth to answer but the ever-ready Eragon beat her to it.

"Perhaps she could go in as a maid or a servant?" Eragon voiced a suggestion.

There was a murmur of agreement, then Arya spoke.

"Suppose Galbatorix chose to examine her mind?"

Another murmur rippled through the crowd, but this one sounded more nervous. But as always, Eragon had an answer.

"A miad has a simple job, ad Scarlett will probably be ignored. But in the case that he does…" Eragon's mouth was one thin line. "Scarlett was trained in protecting her mind while in Ellesméra, and Galbatorix will be hard-pressed to find a way past the barriers to her memories." He smiled triumphantly.

This time it was Nasuada who spoke, her voice reaching them from the head of the table. "Suppose she is killed, what then?"

Eragon inwardly cursed Nasuada as Scarlett's cheerful smile momentarily faltered. He could tell she was trying very hard not to show she was scared out of her wits, and Nasuada wasn't helping matters much.

"She won't be," he said coldly.

There were many more questions, but the plan was well thought out and Eragon had answers to them all.

At the end of the meeting, while everyone else was filing out, the Rider went over to Scarlett, touching her shoulder in an expression of friendship.

"How are you?" he asked, and she knew he wasn't referring to her physical well being.

She let out a long, shaky sigh. "To be honest, Eragon, I'm a little scared to do this. The queen was right – I could be killed."

Eragon shook his head. "Nothing will happen to you, Scarlett. You'll get the egg and everything will be fine."

Scarlett attempted a smile.


	2. Is It Over Yet?

What came next was all a frenzied blur in Scarlett's memory. Eragon was helping her to reinforce the ability to barricade her mind. Arya explained the anatomy of a dragon egg to her. People stopped her in the hallways and stairwells to congratulate her on her brave decision to leave.

They had a grand ceremony for her when she finally did leave. The Varden clapped and cheered as Scarlett, astride Saphira with Eragon, waved goodbye. Then, with one burning, fearsome roar from Saphira, they flew off into the night.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Eragon asked quietly.

"A few miles south of the fortress is fine," Scarlett said nervously. They couldn't risk Eragon and Saphira being seen, so Scarlett would have to walk a fair distance. "This is happening way too fast," she breathed, burying her face in Saphira's neck.

Saphira surprised Scarlett by touching her mind directly. _It will be all right, little one_, she thought.

The dragon's gentle voice managed to calm Scarlett a bit, and she tried her best to relax and enjoy the view as Eragon steered Saphira over the picturesque landscape of Alagäesia.

Even so, she was sure she'd have to be very lucky to make it through the ordeal alive.

All too soon, Saphira dipped down and landed spectacularly. Scarlett stumbled off, her few belongings clutched to her chest in a leather satchel.

Eragon watched her awkwardly as tears began to form in her eyes. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"Come back soon," he said gruffly as they separated and Scarlett wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her cloak.

"I will," she promised.

With that, Eragon mounted Saphira and they rode off into the sky.

Scarlett was alone.

Sighing, she pulled her hood over her head and began the tedious journey towards Galbatorix's fortress. It was a rocky path that she followed, and it caused her to stumble more than once, scraping her palms. Her breath was coming in short gasps by the time she reached her goal, and she looked up to realize that the fortress was even more enormous than she'd thought. Huge stone walls towered above her, at least twenty feet tall. Two imposing gates blocked her from getting any further.

Timidly, she knocked on one of them.

A guard opened it halfway and looked out. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

Scarlet summoned all her courage and tried her very hardest to look utterly despondent. "Please, sir," she pleaded through the fake tears, "I have no family, no home, and no job. I would do anything to serve our noble king, Galbatorix."

It killed her to say those traitorous words, but the guard bought it. He stood aside to let her in and quickly slammed the gate shut behind her.

"Silant, what should I do with this new recruit for the maids?" he called to another guard leaning casually against the wall.

He rolled his eyes. "Take her to Matrid, what else?"

Grumbling to himself, the first guard beckoned for Scarlett to follow, then led her. Scarlett stared in awe at Galbatorix's kingdom. Small huts situated his few loyal citizens, while more extravagant lodgings belonged to army captains and the like. An occasional child or native to the kingdom passed by, but never did they show signs of friendliness. Instead, they looked warily at her until they passed out of her view. She got the feeling that the fortress was something like a prison – these people had nowhere to run.

Matrid was a big, bustling woman. At first she was surprised to learn that someone actually _wanted_ to be a maid, but then she wasted no time in giving Scarlett a proper uniform and several tasks to complete.

"Come back to me when you're finished those," she said, "and if you're lucky I might let you serve the king dinner tonight!" She said the last bit as though it were some kind of treat before walking away. But the mere thought of being in the same room as Galbatorix made Scarlett gag with revulsion.

Among her other chores, Scarlett found herself washing dishes alongside another girl, Lyana, who gave her a disturbing insight on life as a slave.

Her voice was thick with emotion as she spoke. "It's hard, it is, when your family gives you up to be a life-long servant of the Empire when you're only eight."

They'd barely known each other for ten minutes and Lyana was already telling her story. Scarlett wasn't sure what to say. "I'm so sor – "

"D'ya know, my grandmother thought it was an _honor_. I remember her saying that she would have given anything to be in my place when she was my age. She absolutely idolized Galbatorix." Lyana sniffed. "But she did know my parents were only doing it because they couldn't pay their taxes anymore. That's been the hardest part – not seeing them."

Scarlett bit her lip. It seemed so strange to think that she had offered to come here, while girls like Lyana were forced to because their parents had no choice. How different lives could be.

Her whole first day was spent rushing about Galbatorix's castle, doing chores and running errands. She decided that she wouldn't mind doing this job so long as she didn't have to come into close proximity with the king.

She was sorely disappointed.

"But, Matrid, I don't want to!" she pleaded for the umpteenth time.

The large woman was becoming frustrated. "Now, you listen, girl," she snapped. "You offered to take this job, so now you have to do what _I_ say." She shoved a bundle of clothing into Scarlett's hands. "Now, as you'll be in the presence of the king, you'll need to be wearing something nicer."

Scarlett hurriedly changed, not wanting to make Matrid any angrier with her. The outfit was a white blouse with a dangerously sloping neckline and a ridiculously short black skirt. Back in the kitchen, Scarlett felt out of place. Matrid shoved a tray into her arms and pushed her to the door. Scarlett noticed it had not one, but two steaming bowls of stew balanced on it.

"I thought you said it was just the ki – " Scarlett began, but Matrid was suddenly shoving her into the dining room.

"Shoo! Shoo! The king will be furious if his meal is late!"

Scarlett stumbled out into the room, catching her balance and saving the tray just in time. But she came dangerously close to dropping it again when she saw who was sitting with Galbatorix.

Murtagh. Traitorous, backstabbing Murtagh.

He seemed just as shocked to see her, but he hid it better than she did. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she immediately served them their soup, waiting for Murtagh to reveal her.

He didn't. Instead he quietly thanked her for the food and began to eat. Not knowing what else to do, Scarlett half-ran back into the kitchen.

It was all too soon that the second course was ready.

"No, you don't understand, I can't go back in there!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Nonsense, of course you can." Matrid placed the tray of vegetables and fruits back in her hands and pushed her towards the door yet again. "Be quick about it."

Determined to ignore Murtagh, Scarlett served them their food without so much a glancing at either of them. Strangely enough, Murtagh mirrored her actions, keeping his head down.

Back in the kitchen, Scarlett leaned against the counter, confused. Hadn't he been the enemy Rider at the last battle? Why wasn't he turning her in?

There was still another course to take out. How much food did they need? This time, she didn't even bother with complaining; she simply took the tray and served the food.

The silence in the dining room held for almost the entire meal. It was only after Scarlett had served them multiple glasses of wine that Galbatorix, not Murtagh, spoke. He made an obscenely rude, drunken comment about Scarlett's revealing figure.

Her hand clenched on the doorknob, Scarlett glanced back once to see the king laughing and Murtagh sending him a cold, hard glare.

_If looks could kill…_

Overall, she decided later as she lay back on her make-shift bed, the whole ordeal had left her very confused indeed.


	3. I Won't Reveal

From then on, Scarlett avoided serving meals at all costs. She didn't know why Murtagh was holding his silence as to her true identity, but she wouldn't want to tempt him into breaking it.

Even so, there were other things to keep her busy. Washing dishes with Lyana became a regular job, and the two of them shared many enlightening conversations, especially about family.

"My brother was only two when I left," she'd once said. "But I'm sure now that he's properly grown, he's quite popular with the ladies."

That had brought a smile to Scarlett's lips. And smiles were few and far between, especially after meeting Galbatorix.

He had called her to his private chambers. She had seen him before, but never so close. It was horrifying. There was an evil red tint in his brown eyes. His head was completely bald, except for a tattoo on the back of some unknown symbol. Even the lines and wrinkles chiseled into his face were evil.

He had smiled an evil smile when she walked into the room. "Ah, Scarlett. I haven't forgotten our encounter last week. You didn't seem to take my compliment seriously perhaps, because you thought me drunk?"

Scarlett tried to speak, but all that came out was a terrified jumble of words. She backed up as he paced towards her.

"You are quite beautiful, my love." Scarlett was revolted to hear him use such endearing terms. "Has no one ever told you that?"

She backed away from him yet again and felt the back of her knees touch his bed. With a jolt, she realized that his swords were all lies. And she knew what he really wanted.

He began to reach toward her. Scarlett felt tears begin to form. He was a thousand times stronger than her. There was no fighting it. She could only hope it would all be over soon…

At that exact moment, Murtagh banged into the room. "Sir, I want to speak with you about something."

Galbatorix growled, a deep guttural noise in the back of his throat. "Fine, fine." He followed Murtagh out of the room.

At last, her trembling knees gave way. Scarlett gave herself over to a few minutes of terrified sobbing, then ran out of the accursed room as fast as she could.

Later, she couldn't help but wonder if Murtagh had unknowingly saved her, or if he had done it on purpose. All she knew was that Galbatorix never called her to his chambers again.

She focused all her brainpower on her chores for several weeks after the encounter before she started thinking about the dragon egg. In that area, she was no further than she had been when she first arrived, and couldn't seem to make any headway.

Finally, she decided to take a chance.

It was late at night, a month or so after her arrival, and Scarlett had just finished her chores. It was very late, and the hallways were deserted. This gave her an idea.

When she had visited Galbatorix's chambers, she realized that Murtagh's room was on the same floor, just down the hall. Apparently, being a Rider put Murtagh on a more personal level with the King or something – Scarlett wasn't exactly sure. All she knew was that she really needed to talk with Murtagh.

She slipped into his room soundlessly, seeing as the door was unlocked. It was pitch black.

"Murtagh," she hissed into the darkness.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" A lamp flickered into life and Scarlett saw Murtagh's eyes staring incredulously up at her as he pulled himself into a sitting position on his bed.

"Don't play fool with me, Murtagh! I want answers!" She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to be authoritative. "Why haven't you said anything about me to Galbatorix yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Murtagh!" She flopped down on the bed next to him angrily. "You haven't turned me in for an entire month. Obviously you have a reason for keeping your silence; and I want to know what it is! Don't patronize me!"

He sighed, giving up the act. "You're right. I haven't mentioned anything to Galbatorix because… I know why you're here."

Scarlett's eyes narrowed. "How could you know? You can't possibly have read my mind!"

Murtagh glared at her. "Don't underestimate me, Scarlett! Did you really think that your puny mind barriers could keep out someone as practiced as me?"

She was at loss for words. "But if you know why I'm here, then why…?"

He sighed, suddenly wary. "Because I want to help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" Scarlett exclaimed. "I saw you two months ago at the battle, riding on that dragon's back, Murtagh. You tried to kill your own brother!"

"And you think I had a choice?! Galbatorix knows my true name, and my dragon, Thorn's, as well. With them, he has power over us. Sometimes it is weak, and I can fight it. But sometimes, like at that battle..." He shook his head. "The darkness overcomes me."

"But how did he learn your true names in this first place?!" Scarlett seethed. "Were you really foolish enough to give them to him?"

When Murtagh finally looked at her, his eyes were heartbreaking. "Do you know what he _did_ to me?" he asked her, his voice cracking. "After Thorn hatched for me, he rampaged through my mind. And he found memories…"

"Of?"

"You."

Scarlett was shocked, "Me? But why would that…"

"He threatened to kill you, Scarlett!" His voice shook. He couldn't look at her. "I couldn't let that happen – not to you. I begged him. I said, 'Anyone else, please! Kill me instead!' But he found my weakness, Scarlett. He found it in you."

She gaped at him, speechless. For the moment.

When she finally found her tongue, she stood abruptly. "I should go."

They froze as footsteps quietly tapped past the door, then faded away into the darkness.

"Yes, you should. We'll continue this conversation at a later time."

Clearly embarrassed, Murtagh stood and watched her leave. As soon as the door closed gently behind her, he extinguished the wavering flame and immersed himself in restless slumber.


	4. You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me

**A/N: People tend to like this chapter. After all, you've been waiting for something like this for about twenty-four odd chapters now (Beautiful Disaster and The Everglow, obviously).**

Scarlett was shocked by the newest turn of events. She went for a whole week without speaking to Murtagh, but at last she realized she couldn't keep putting it off. She needed to find that egg and escape before Eragon and the rest of the Varden started to think she was a lost cause.

She didn't bother visiting late at night this time around. She simply made sure the hallway was deserted, then let herself into his room.

He was only mildly surprised to see her. "You want to know about the egg, I'm guessing?" Didn't waste time in getting to the point, either.

Scarlett nodded, cautiously sitting on the bed beside him. "Where is it?"

Murtagh sighed. "To tell the truth, I'm not really sure. It's one of his biggest weapons, and he can't risk it being stolen. He moves it around a lot. But next time you come I'm sure I could have the information."

Suddenly frustrated, she put her head in her hands. "But, Murtagh, I don't even know how I'm going to steal it! I can't do magic, I'm barely an average fighter, I'm not strong…"

The Rider opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. His eyes widened.

"Someone's coming to check on me," he whispered in an undertone. "Thorn's just told me."

Terrified, Scarlett rose to run out the door, but Murtagh grabbed her arm. "No, you can't! They'll see you!"

Then a burst of inspiration hit him. "Get in bed."

Scarlett stared at him. "What?"

He crossed his arms, his voice urgent. "Just do it, Scarlett!"

She complied, nervously twisting the covers in her hands as she watched him. She was shocked to see Murtagh first loosen his belt, then pull off his shirt.

"Murtagh," she whispered as he walked over to her. "I don't…"

He put one knee on the bed beside her. "Just trust me," he pleaded.

And then he pressed his lips against hers.

It was utterly electrifying – far beyond anything she'd ever shared with Matayan. Murtagh was finally releasing all his pent-up emotion and longing in one single kiss. He gripped Scarlett's shoulders while her arms in turn wound around his neck. One of his hands slipped under the covers and raked down her spine. She shivered in his hold, feeling nothing but his lips against her own…

Suddenly the door burst open. A messenger stood framed in the doorway, taking in their compromising position. Scarlett ripped away from Murtagh, horrified.

"Um, the king wanted to talk to you, M-Murtagh, but as you're a bit pr-preoccupied at the moment, I'll t-tell him you'll see him later." Relieved to be finished, the man closed the door with a bang, his hurried footsteps announcing his departure.

His job complete, Murtagh turned away from Scarlett and began redressing. She glared at his back for a moment before climbing out from beneath the covers.

"So I'm guessing you planned that?" Her words were bitter.

Now fully clothed, Murtagh placed one hand on each of her shoulders. "Scarlett, look at me. There's no real reason for you to be in here, to the eyes of an outsider anyway. They'd suspect you of treason, which is exactly what we don't want – Scarlett, _look_ at me! If they know you're only in here to do, um, well, _that_, then they won't think twice about it."

She looked away again. "No, perhaps not. But I'm sure all my coworkers will."

Hating to see her upset, he drew her into a sudden hug. "Who cares what they think?" He pulled back and winked. "They all _want _me anyway."

She had to smile at his uncharacteristic show of humor. "So, when should I come back?"

"Tomorrow, if at all possible. I may have news on the egg for you by then."

She nodded once, then slipped out the door without a sound.


	5. Pour Salt Into The Open Wound

The next day, Scarlett flew through her chores. There were two reasons for this – one, because she wanted to meet with Murtagh as soon as possible, and two, to take her mind off the things others were saying about her.

Even Matrid was treating her differently now. She'd heard countless whispered conversations that explicitly showed both jealousy of her and confusion as to why Murtagh had picked Scarlett, the newest maid that hardly anyone knew anything about. Lyana was the only one who did not regard her with distaste or jealous.

"I'm betrothed to a man in the army," she informed Scarlett with a smile.

It was only when Scarlett had finished her jobs and was just about to go to Murtagh's room that someone confronted her directly. It was a maid that Scarlett had seen around, but didn't actually know by name.

She stepped in front of Scarlett and slapped her, calling her a cruel name. "You don't deserve him," she spat before spinning on her heel and walking away.

Her face burning with humiliation and pain, Scarlett ran to Murtagh's room.

"Scarlett! I know –" he stopped abruptly when he saw her face, and stepped closer to her. "What's wrong?"

She tried to hide the flaming red handprint on her cheek, but all in vain. Murtagh traced it gently, his face hardening. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't even know her name," Scarlett choked as she sat on the bed. He sat beside her, concerned. "She said I wasn't good enough for you. That I didn't deserve you. Whatever that's supposed to mean." She stared down at her clasped hands. "Murtagh, I don't think I can keep this charade up anymore."

He surprised her by brushing his lips against hers. "Who says it's a charade?" He took her face between his hands and kissed her again. "I really do love you, Scarlett."

She blushed. "I… I love you too," she whispered.

Clearing his throat, Murtagh resumed his talk of the egg. "I know where it is now. He's keeping it in a trunk in his room – it's not even locked."

Scarlett brightened. "So all I have to do is offer to clean his room, steal the egg, and leave?"

Murtagh hesitated. "I need to make sure he hasn't guarded it with magic. Just give me a few more days and I can be sure."

She sighed. "All right. Obviously I'm not going anywhere." And then she stood and walked away.

As the following days passed, she trained herself to ignore the rude comments that were thrown her way, by maids and guards alike. She actually thought, for a while, that everything might turn out okay. But when she met with Murtagh, she could tell something was amiss the moment she walked into the room. He was not there to greet her by the door.

"Murtagh?" she called. No answer. Her heart began to pound.

Suddenly a moan shattered the silence. Scarlett followed the noise to the other side of the bed, where Murtagh lay facedown. His back was ripped open by what looked horribly like whip lashes. Scarlett was by his side in an instant.

"Murtagh! What happened?" She reached out to touch the wounds but he pushed her away.

"Leave me alone, Scarlett!" he snapped, gritting his teeth as pain rippled through him,

Her hands dropped to her sides. "I just wanted… to help," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He clasped her hand in his for a moment, holding it tightly as pain racked his body. Then he released her and worked up enough energy to whisper the healing words in the ancient language. Scarlett stared in awe as the skin knit itself together, finally perfect save the long, everlasting scar Morzan had given him all those years ago.

Weakened, Murtagh collapsed into Scarlett's arms, hating for her to see him like this.

"Murtagh, who did this to you?" she breathed.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, half slumped against the wall. "Galbatorix. He knows I'm hiding something from him, he just doesn't know what. So he takes his anger out on me."

She glanced away. "This is my fault."

Murtagh put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you see, Scarlett? It's better this way. If it had been you with the bloodied and bruised body, that would mean Galbatorix had found out our plan."

"That doesn't make me feel much better, Murtagh."

He allowed himself a half-smile. "Speaking of our plan, the chest that holds the egg in Galbatorix's chambers isn't guarded by magic after all. He really slipped up this time."

"I'll get the egg, Murtagh. I swear I will. And then everything will be all right."

He watched her as she left, wishing with all his heart that he could believe that.

It was later that night that Scarlett realized something. Something that shocked her down to her very core. Ever since she and Murtagh had shared their first kiss, her nightmares had finally stopped.


	6. The Fire In Your Eyes

**A/N: I kind of changed some details about the Paolini version of dragons to help fit the story better. So no flames about that, please. :)**

When Scarlett actually volunteered to clean King Galbatorix's room, Matrid was shocked. But seeing as no one else had offered to do it willingly, she didn't even give it a second thought. She just gave Scarlett the necessary equipment and told her to be on her way.

Scarlett was revolted to be back in the King's bedroom, but she knew that Murtagh would be just a few rooms away if she needed him. She hastily went through the motions – mopping the stone floor, making the bed, dusting the furniture… when she was done she began to feel inexplicably nervous. She knew she could easily be killed for what she was about to do, especially if someone came in now and she was caught in the act.

Carefully, she walked over to the trunk and tipped open the lid. A beautiful sight met her eyes.

Arya had described how the egg would look, but Scarlett had not imagined anything like this. It was just a bit bigger than a stepping-stone, and it was the color of the blackest night, yet still shiny. Scarlett stared at it for a moment, then wasted no time in picking it up and stowing it in a bag she had brought for that very purpose.

Trying to appear as casual as possible, Scarlett left Galbatorix's room and went straight to Murtagh's, which was, as always, unlocked.

He was in a much better mood than the last time she had seen him. "Did you get it?" he asked. There was no need to say what 'it' was. They both knew.

"Yes, I did," she said, producing the onyx-colored egg from her bag. Murtagh's widened as he took it in.

"It really is beautiful," he said. "I wonder which lucky is going to get this?"

Suddenly, the egg began to crack. A startled Scarlett dropped it on the floor with a dull clatter, and both of them continued to watch as the crack got even longer and wider. Finally, the shell-like substance simply snapped in half, leaving a creature the exact same color as the egg shards in its place.

The two of them stared at the baby dragon in awe as it yawned and began to walk shakily around Murtagh's room.

"Scarlett… I already have a dragon. This one must have hatched for you."

"But – I'm – I can't – I –"

Suddenly the dragon spoke in her head, strongly contradicting her previous words. _Scarlett, I am Midnight and you are my Rider._

Scarlett suddenly collapsed, overcome by the stress of recent events. Murtagh caught her as she fell. She surveyed his worried expression tiredly.

"Murtagh, what does this mean?"

He placed her beside him on the bed. "It… complicates things a bit. It means you can't leave until your dragon –"

"Midnight," Scarlett inserted.

"Right, you can't leave until _Midnight_ is big enough to fly on. This is good, because you'll be running away faster than you would have on foot, but it's also bad, because every day you spend here with that dragon, you run a higher risk of being found and, well… killed."

Scarlett smiled bravely. "Well, Midnight chose me. I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Murtagh did not smile. "Scarlett, promise me right now you'll leave after one week has passed."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "All right, Murtagh, all right. I promise."


	7. I'm Going All The Way

**A/N: So I just realized there are about two chapters left in this story. Just wanted to mention now how great you guys have been for reading and reviewing – thanks for sticking with Scarlett and Murtagh this long.**

That one week passed all too quickly for Scarlett and Murtagh. They met every day, after Scarlett had finished her chores, to take care of Midnight. Scarlett would have a hundred fresh questions each time, and Murtagh would try to answer them all.

By Day Two, Galbatorix had realized that the egg was missing. Luckily, he didn't even suspect an inside job – he focused all his magicians on trying to scry different members of the Varden, to see if they had magicked the egg away from him.

By Day Three, Midnight was far too big to be hidden in Murtagh's room any longer. So that evening, Scarlett carried her to the window and instructed her to only come to them at night. Then she released her dragon and watched it fly away.

On Day Six, however, Murtagh surprised Scarlett by bursting in on her while she and Lyana were washing dishes.

"So this is Murtagh." Lyana greeted him with a smile before returning to her work.

He wasted no time in grabbing Scarlett and pulling her out of Lyana's earshot.

"You have to go. Tonight," he whispered. "Galbatorix started questioning me about the egg, to see if I knew anything… then talk turned to you. Scarlett, I thought I was going to lose it." He swiped a hand across his eyes.

She put her own hand against his cheek and just held it there for a moment. Then she looked him in the eyes and spoke. "Are you sure you aren't just being paranoid, Murtagh?"

He took her hands in his. "Scarlett, if you love me, you'll spare me from having to watch you die a horrible death." He closed his eyes, fighting his emotions. "Meet me in my room tonight. So I can say… so I can say goodbye." He smiled grimly, kissed her, and walked away.

It was too soon that Scarlett found herself walking down the hallway that led to Murtagh's room. But this time she was greeted very unexpectedly.

Murtagh pressed his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss. He pinned her against the wall and continued, only stopping for breath. Suddenly, Scarlett felt something suspiciously like a tear against his cheek. She pulled away from him and realized Murtagh was crying. "Murtagh, what's wrong?"

He had to fight for control, and when he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and pained. "Scarlett… I keep thinking this is the last time I'm ever going to see you…"

He pulled her into his chest and suddenly she was crying too, hugging him as tightly as she could, whispering his name over and over.

Finally Midnight arrived outside the window.

Still wrapped in Murtagh's embrace, Scarlett looked up and kissed him one last time. "Just remember… it isn't over yet."

He managed a smile, breathing in her scent one last time.

She gently disentangled herself from his arms and walked over to the window. She was halfway out when the door suddenly burst open, revealing King Galbatorix himself. His face was livid; a whip was clasped in his right hand.

Scarlett turned white. "Murtagh!" she screamed, all pretense forgotten.

Galbatorix grinned evilly, knowing that if he couldn't have the dragon, he could at least cause its Rider pain. He lifted the whip over his head.

"Scarlett, go! I don't want you to see this! Save yourself! I –" Murtagh cut himself off with a piercing cry of pain. Galbatorix had ripped Murtagh's shirt open and given the first lash.

Tears were flooding Scarlett's face as she remained poised on the window, half inside and half outside. She didn't know what to do.

"Scarlett, please! It won't help if you stay –" Murtagh let loose a tortured yell as the second lash opened the wounds all over again.

She couldn't move.

"Midnight, take her!" The third lash fell and Murtagh collapsed on the floor.

The dragon nudged Scarlett onto her back as the tearful Rider watched Galbatorix deliver the fourth, fifth, and sixth lashes. It was utter torture to watch the one she loved being abused in such a way. But she couldn't leave him to endure it alone.

Murtagh used his last ounce of energy to shout, "Eitha, wiol pömnuria ilian!" in the ancient language, which translated to, "Leave, for my happiness!"

Midnight could no longer ignore such direct commands. Even though her Rider did not want her to, she flew off into the gathering storm, her wings creating a great wind in their haste.

"I love you!" Scarlett screamed back to Murtagh, even though he could no longer hear her.

Utterly miserable, she buried her face in Midnight's neck and wept as her dragon continued to fly through the night in search of the Varden.


	8. Let Me Have What's Left

**A/N: Short and well, bittersweet update today. See you next week for the finale!**

Scarlett either cried or slept the whole way back to the Varden. She only spoke with Midnight once, and she might have been a little rude about it, too.

_I am sorry, little one,_ her dragon said. _There was nothing you could do. But Murtagh will heal; don't worry._

"Just leave me alone, Midnight!" Scarlett shouted. Wind whipped through her hair and raindrops pelted her body mercilessly, but she was too weak to cast the spell that would protect her from the elements. And so she shivered the whole way back.

Archers on the rooftop thought Midnight was an enemy dragon and started shooting, but the dragon's scales easily deflected their puny arrows. She soared down to the gate and Scarlett quickly dismounted, half-stumbling to the door and banging on it with both fists.

"Eragon, it's me!" she cried. "It's Scarlett! Arya! Nasuada! Won't someone let me in?!"

Eragon heard her pleas and immediately pushed the confused guards out of the way. "Move, you stupid lumps! Scarlett's out there!"

But when he opened the gate, he was dismayed to find that Scarlett had collapsed and the dragon was growling beside her.

_I am Midnight, Scarlett's dragon._

Suddenly a wave of realization hit Eragon as he understood why the egg was missing. "Bring her inside and we'll find her a place to lie down. And I'm sure you'd enjoy having a conversation with my own dragon, Saphira."

After a quick analysis, Midnight deemed Eragon to be harmless and allowed him to carry her Rider inside.

When Scarlett woke up hours later, she was hopelessly confused and disoriented "Murtagh," she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Scarlett? You're alive!" Eragon shouted, hugging her.

"Er – Eragon? Wha – where am I?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Surda, with the rest of the Varden. Where else would you be?"

"Back there. With Murtagh."

Eragon's expression hardened. "That traitor was there? You should have –"

"Eragon, stop!" He froze at the harshness in Scarlett's voice. "Galbatorix was… controlling Murtagh at the battle. He knew their true names. Murtagh isn't bad, Eragon, don't you see?" She was embarrassingly close to crying again. "The king was punishing him as I left because he'd helped me to steal Midnight's egg…" Scarlett's mind reeled at the memory and she closed her eyes tightly.

Eragon's mouth formed a small O. There was a moment's silence, then –

"Another battle is on the horizon, Scarlett. Are you and Midnight with us?"

Scarlett managed a shaky smile. "Of course."

A month passed. She spent much of it in training. With Za'lil at her side, Midnight beneath her, dragon magic at her grasp, and Miyesha's old armor protecting her, Scarlett was sure she'd be unstoppable. It was just a matter of time before Galbatorix made his next move.


	9. This Will Be All Over Soon

**A/N: So, this is the end. Kind of a bittersweet, sad, cliché sort of thing, but if you guys liked it then I'm glad. Thanks again for the reviews, support, etc. It all meant a lot to me. :)**

It had been two months since Scarlett's escape from Galbatorix's fortress. And Scarlett could feel somewhere deep inside her that the final battle would be that very day.

Queen Nasuada confirmed Scarlett's suspicions when she had a last-minute meeting to beg everyone to do their best and avenge her father's death. She finished off by telling them all to form ranks and march out onto the battlefield.

Scarlett's heart was pounding – but not because of the battle. She was quietly wondering if Murtagh would be there, on the opposing side.

She hovered above the soldiers on Midnight and waited for the trumpet blast that would be her cue to rush in with a ferocious battle cry, leaving no survivors. It sounded at last and she did exactly that, Midnight breathing fire on all the enemy men below her.

The Rider looked up to see another dragon – this one ruby red – and recognized Thorn on sight. As it came closer, she caught a glimpse of its black-garbed Rider and her heart cried out with joy; Murtagh was alive!

The two dragons zoomed toward each other. Scarlett was just about to yell something out at Murtagh when he suddenly bent down and whispered in his dragon's ear. The beast breathed out fire, aiming directly at Midnight. Scarlett's dragon had to do a sort of aerial flip to avoid the blast, but her armor was singed nevertheless.

As a last, desperate attempt, Scarlett reached out to Murtagh with her mind, but was met with rock-solid barriers. For a moment, she was stunned. But then she remembered Murtagh telling her of Galbatorix's dark power over him and fervently hoped the other Rider would break the spell that bound him.

Little did she know that as the battle was raging around her and Murtagh, he was dealing with a similar battle – internally.

_Kill the girl._ Galbatorix's voice echoed throughout his mind.

Murtagh's body tried to obey, but his brain protested feebly. _No, no, I know her from somewhere. I've seen her before._

But his body won out. He leaned down again and whispered to Thorn, who belched fire in Midnight's direction. Lucky for Scarlett, her dragon narrowly missed the blaze.

This happened countless times throughout the battle. Not only did it distract Scarlett from focusing on what was going on below her, but it also made her heart ache to think that the one she loved most had turned against her.

After what might have been the seventeenth time, Scarlett was desperate. "I don't want to kill you, Murtagh!" she shouted at him in frustration. "I love you!"

These words awoke something deep inside Murtagh. Realization flooded through him, releasing him from Galbatorix's mental grip. "I love you too, Scarlett!" he called back, leaving the Rider in shock.

He knew what he had to do. Bending low over Thorn, he whispered, "Fly close to Galbatorix. I need a clear view of his heart."

Sensing what his Rider had in mind, Thorn protested. _Are you sure of what you are doing, Murtagh?_

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life!" Murtagh yelled, drawing his sword.

Thorn obeyed, diving over Galbatorix, who was also astride his dragon, Shruikan. Murtagh wasn't sure how it happened, but Galbatorix guessed his actions and his blade slid straight in between Murtagh's ribs.

Gasping for air, Murtagh steered Thorn back around in a circle and dove again. "This is for Scarlett!" he yelled. And his sword pierced right through the king's heart.

The dragon and the Rider's dying screams became one as they spiraled down toward the ground and landed with an almighty crash. The fighting ceased and the enemy slowly began to realize what had happened, retreating with scattered screams and shouts. Galbatorix had been defeated. The battle was over.

Thorn landed heavily and Murtagh rolled off next to him. Seconds later, Scarlett was at his side.

"Murtagh!" She grasped his hands in her own. "I saw you kill him, Murtagh, I'm so happ–"

His groan of pain cut her off. She gasped. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing," he murmured, but another moan when she touched the wound contradicted him.

Tears were forming. "It's okay, Murtagh, I can fix it!"

He looked at her. "Not even all the magic in the world could heal a wound from Galbatorix's blade."

She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was crying now. "But that means…" She threw herself on top of him, not caring about the blood. "No! Murtagh, you can't leave me! How can I survive without you?"

He tried to smile, but it was too painful. "You can find someone else, Scarlett. I was never the right person for you."

"You were _always_ the right person for me! Would I be here if you weren't?"

That silenced him for a moment. He shifted beneath her, his breath coming in short gasps as the wound began to take its toll. All of a sudden, there was so much to say, and not enough time to say it. So he picked the most important thing, the one that Scarlett needed to hear the most.

"I will always love you." He surprised her with a kiss. "Never forget that… even after I'm gone. You made my pitiful existence worth living. You made my life worth it, every breath."

"Murtagh." She buried her face in his chest as tears dripped onto it. "You… you made the nightmares go away. I – I think Caden would have liked you." She managed a strangled little smile, which he mirrored.

"I… love you," he whispered. The last thing he did was reach up to caress her face, one final touch… and then he was gone.

People were beginning to crowd around them, but Scarlett took no notice. She cried and kissed his bittersweet lips, one final time. Murtagh had always cared too much; more than he should have. In the end, that had been the reason behind that final breath.

_Fin._


End file.
